Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki
|Zdjęcie=Gedo_Mazo.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=外道魔像 |Rōmaji=Gedō Mazō |Inne nazwy= Trzeci Databook, strona 198 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Status=Ubezwłasnowolniony |Klasyfikacja=Przywoływany |Przynależność=Akatsuki |Rodzina=Dziesięcioogoniasty~Oryginalna Forma |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=254 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=10 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest pustą skorupą Dziesięcioogoniastego.Naruto rozdział 594, strona 9 Została zapieczętowana w księżycu przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i pozostawała tam dopóki Madara Uchiha przebudził Rinnegan. To pozwoliło mu zerwać pieczęć i przyzwać ciało, które później zostało wykorzystane przez Nagato i Obito do przechowywania czakry Ogoniastych Bestii złapanych przez Akatsuki.Naruto rozdział 606, strony 14-15 Wygląd Gedō Mazō to gigantyczna humanoidalna postać. Kiedy został pierwszy raz przyzwany wyszedł z ziemi pokazując się jedynie do torsu. Na plecach ma 10 kikutów (prawdopodobnie pozostałości po ogonach). Podczas pierwszego przyzwania był ślepy. Podczas kolejnych akcji Akatsuki zostało pokazane 9 zamkniętych oczu, które otwierały się wraz z zapieczętowanymi Ogoniastymi Bestiami. Podczas przyzywania do pieczętowania ma związane ręce, a w zaciśniętych ustach trzyma zwój. Kiedy Madara w pełni przyzwał Gedō Mazō, nosił jakiś rodzaj szaty a w kryjówce Akatsuki dalej ma ręce w kajdanach. Rola thumb|left|Statua używana do pieczętowania Ogoniastych BestiiNagato pierwszy raz wezwał Demoniczną Statuę podczas jego walki z Hanzō i jego siłami. W momencie gdy została przywołana, przebiła Nagato wieloma Odbiornikami Czakry, powodując jego wychudzenie. Nagato następnie wykorzystuje Demoniczną Statuę do zabicia Hanzō i jego ludzi. Lata później, Nagato uczynił ją pojemnikiem na ogoniaste bestie. Nagato wzywa posąg i innych członków Akatsuki, którzy następnie wyciągają bestię z jinchūriki i zamykają ją w posągu. Gdy zbliża się zakończenie pieczętowania bestii, jedno oko się otwiera. Dotychczas statua miała w sobie zamknięte pierwsze siedem Ogoniastych Bestii. Kyūbi musi być zapieczętowany jako ostatni, albo statua zostanie zniszczona. Po śmierci Nagato, Tobi przywołuje statuę. W Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Tobi przywołuje ją na pole bitwy aby ukraść substytut czakry Dziewięciu Ogonów. Gdy nie jest używana, Statua jest przetrzymywana na Górskim Cmentarzu. Gdzie siedzi w pozycji kwiatu lotosu, który rośnie z kopii Hashiramy Senju w podziemnej jaskini, gdzie Tobi używa czakry ogoniastych bestii przechowywanych w statule do wytwarzania klonów białych Zetsu. Umiejętności thumb|left|Smok energii użyty przez statuę do walki z [[Hanzō i jego ludźmi.]]Podczas pierwszego przyzwania, gdy nie miał w sobie żadnej czakry pobierał ją od Nagato poprzez pręty wbite mu w plecy. Statua jest w stanie wypuścić z ust energię w kształcie smoka. Kiedy ten smok będzie miał kontakt ze zwykłymi ludźmi ich dusze zostaną usunięte z ciała a oni zabici. Lecz kiedy ta energia będzie miała kontakt z jinchūriki bądź ogoniastą bestią to jej czakra zostanie zapieczętowana w statuę. Jak wynika z jego wielkości posiada olbrzymią siłę wystarczającą do pokonania Chōzy i Chōjiego w ich olbrzymich formach. A także okazał się na tyle wytrzymały by przyjąć jedną z bomb Chōjiego i nawet nie został odepchnięty oraz zatrzymać Doton: Sando no Jutsu użyte przez Kitsuchiego. Jest także zdolny do tworzenia fal mogących zniszczyć całe pole walki a z występów na plecach może tworzyć wybuchy energii. Część II Ratowanie Kazekage Kiedy Sasori i Deidara wrócili do kryjówki, Nagato przyzwał ją by zacząć ekstrakcje Shukaku, która miała trwać 3 dni. Pod koniec pieczętowania, otwiera się jedno z dziewięciu oczu. Gdy ekstrakcja się zakończy, statua znika. Hidan i Kakuzu Statua została przyzwana do zapieczętowania Dwu i Trzy-ogoniastego, podczas którego Nagato wyjawił cele Akatsuki. Polowanie na Itachiego Po złapaniu przez Kisame Rōshiego, jinchūrikiego Cztero-Ogoniastego, on i Itachi dyskutowali na temat pieczętowania Ogoniastej Bestii. Itachi powiedział, że nie muszą się spieszyć ze złapaniem Dziewięcioogoniastego, ponieważ musi on zostać zapieczętowany ostatni, inaczej statua się rozpadnie. Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo Po złapaniu Utakaty przez Sześć Ścieżek Paina, Sześcio-Ogoniasty został zapieczętowany w statule. Inwazja Paina Po tym jak Sasuke "złapał" Killera B, jinchūrikiego Ośmio-Ogoniastego, Akatsuki próbowało go zapieczętować lecz okazało się że jest fałszywy. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Po śmierci Nagato, Tobi tłumaczy że był on tylko pionkiem zsynchronizowanym z statuą. Twierdził że chciałby by Sasuke został zamiennikiem Nagato, lecz poczeka aż będzie nim łatwiej manipulować Światowa Wojna Shinobi Po przyłączeniu się Kabuto do Tobiego, pokazuje mu on statuę siedzącą na kwiecie lotosu w ich kryjówce. Potem pokazuje mu że tan kwiat to bezrozumna kopia Hashiramy Senju, który połączony jest z podziemną jaskinią gdzie używając czakry złapanych bijū do stworzenia Stu-tysięcznej Armii Białych Zetsu które posiadają DNA Hashiramy i jego specjalne umiejętności.Naruto rozdział 512, strona 14 Podczas wojny, Tobi wezwał statuę by ukraść substytut z czakrą Kyūbiego. Na polecenie Tobiego, statua zaczęła robić zamieszanie na polu walki. Do walki z nią stanęli Chōza i Chōji Akimichi w swoich gigantycznych formach. Statua była w stanie wytrzymać ich ataki i wytworzyć głośnym rykiem falę zdolną odrzucić ich obu daleko. Podczas dalszego zamieszania, w czas zdążyła zatrzymać Doton: Sando no Jutsu Kitsuchiego przed zmiażdżeniem jej oraz wytworzyć silny wybuch czakry niszcząc pole walki jeszcze bardziej. Później niszczy podłoże pod Daruiem i Shikamaru kiedy próbowali ochronić substytut przed zabraniem przez Tobiego. Następnym razem gdy ją widzimy o świcie, trzyma Tobiego i jego Sześć ŚcieżekNaruto rozdział 545, strona 1. Po oswobodzeniu Son Gokū spod władzy Tobiego, Statua zostaje przyzwana na pole walki. Zaraz po pojawieniu się pochłania Sona używając łańcucha czakry zewnętrznej ścieżki. Źródła